Forum:Barioth Guide by Nickoli172 (Hammer)
Guide Made by: Nickoli172 Guide For: Barioth Game: MH3 Rank: Village Quest 5* or HR18+ (Low Rank only) Weapon Type: Hammer (Peco Flint or higher) Armor: Full Barroth with Attack Up (M), Marathon Runner, Adrenaline +1 Guide: Of course, bring your normal 10xMega Potions, Potions, Whetstones, Hot Drinks, Trap Tools/Thunderbugs/Nets if you feel you need them, Dash Juice, Demondrug/Armorskin, Pills, etc. I personally did not use any traps when I killed Barioth the first time. If this is your first time fighting Barioth, you’ll find him in Area two. The areas I fight him in are two, three, four, and six is where he sleeps. He occasionally goes to area seven, but I prefer not to fight him there especially if he is in rage mode as there is little room to maneuver and the Baggi can get you killed. I have never seen him go to area five or one, but generally these wouldn’t be as bad to fight him if you encounter him there. So, you may be wondering why you would fight a Barioth with a hammer, seeing as it has no guard and Barioth is really fast. I used it because it is one of the earliest fire weapons you can get (Peco Flint) and it does decent damage, along with its amazing knockout ability, can make Barioth a breeze. The biggest things to watch out while you are fighting Barioth for are his wind blasts '''and his '''wall jump, as they can take you by surprise and are deadly. His jumps are much like Nargacuga’s, and are easily predicted HOWEVER if you fought Narga a lot in MHFU then the first thing you will notice is Barioth’s jump range is much, much greater. Now, for the actual fight, at least the process I consistently use. Barioth’s weak spot is after he chain jumps (that is, jumps 2-3 times) at you, at these points the first parts you want to break are his wing tips. After his jump in non-rage, you can get a golf swing on his wing or a super pound if you can time the charge right, after 4 or 5 you should see him stagger or fall over and his spikes on the wing will be broken. Repeat on his other wing, but be careful because you will probably put him into rage and he becomes much faster. After breaking both wings, you will notice that his evade jump (where he repositions for a jump before you break his wings) is much slower and he takes much longer to recover after jumping. He also can no longer immediately attack after this jump (EDIT: It is possible for Barioth to attack after this, so don't be in front of him even with both tips broken, unless you aren't afraid of a possible hit), so if you can predict it get a few hits, always aiming for the head. Be careful when he is in rage mode especially in area 4 or 7 because he will wall jump, that is jump onto the wall then onto you while spinning, which does an amazing amount of damage and can be almost instant. Keep super pounding/triple pounding his face until his fangs break. If his stamina gets low, use this opportunity to use his taunt stances to knock him out. Keep swinging until he starts limping, where he will retreat to the top of area 6 to sleep. Super pound or bomb his face, and hit him a few more times if needed. Congrats, you just killed Barioth! Contact me with any suggestions/comments you have about this guide, this is my first one so any criticism is welcome. Thanks! Nickoli172 17:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC)